We propose to engage Cleveland's communities and institutions to disseminate evidence-based health disparity interventions. We will build on our previous work and focus on two inter-related and prototypical topics: kidney transplantation and organ donation. Transplantation and donation affect many individuals and have some of the most striking health disparities observed in the United States. The Research Core includes projects that (a) disseminate a transplant navigator intervention across four transplant centers and 1800 end stage renal disease patients and (b) disseminate an online organ donation video intervention across 6 universities and 4000 college students. The Research Training/Education Core involves (a) recruiting students, particularly from minority backgrounds, into educational and service learning programs related to health disparities and (b) supporting junior faculty, particularly from underrepresented groups, to foster research and teaching that can contribute to reducing health disparities. The Community Engagement/Outreach Core will disseminate research and evaluation skills to communities. The Administrative Core will coordinate and foster interactions across projects/cores, provide shared resources and personnel, assist in other community efforts to address disparities, lead interactions with other NIMHD Comprehensive Centers of Excellence, disseminate findings, and develop future initiatives. The proposed projects focus on disseminating novel, evidence-based health disparity interventions. Other strengths of our application include selection of projects through a community-wide approach, a strong institutional commitment, and the productivity of the study team. In addition, the proposed projects have been designed not only to address important aspects of health disparities but also to set the stage for future efforts to achieve measurable reductions in disparities for a broad range of conditions.